Le Véritable Ennemi
by x-valren-x
Summary: Certains supposaient qu'ils étaient des meurtriers sans pitié depuis le début, et que c'était la raison de leur victoire. Mais Tony et Loki avaient simplement survécu en jugeant leur vie supérieure à celle des autres Tributs durant quelques semaines. Et à présent, ils en payaient le prix. [crossover Hunger Games]


**The Real Enemy **

Auteur : Achromos, la fic est dans mes favoris

**Notes : **quoi que cela soit, cela m'a fait pleurer. Et parce que je suis un peu sadique :

Enjoy!

**Notes de la traductrice** : je confirme que l'auteur est une sadique (quoi qu'en ayant discuter avec elle, ça ne se voit pas...) toujours est-il que j'ai eu les larmes aux yeux en lisant et verser quelques larmes en traduisant (la faute à la musique !) j'ai dû faire une pause hier soir pour regarder un truc stupide xD

Vous trouverez le lien vers la fic dans mes favoris, sous le titre original de "The Real Ennemi"

Je rajoute que rien ne m'appartient, ni les perso, ni même la fic et le monde décrit.  
ma bêta est **Lucifer 77** !

Et vous trouverez cette même fic en temps dans les Avengers.

* * *

**Le véritable ennemi**

Il ne se passait pas un seul jour sans que Tony ne maudisse le Capitole. Il vivait dans une maison payée par le Capitole. Il mangeait de la nourriture achetée par le Capitole. Il portait des vêtements faits par le Capitole. Il dormait dans un lit commandé par le Capitole. Et peu importait le nombre de fois qu'il le portageait avec Loki, aucun des deux ne pourraient jamais oublier que tout ce qu'ils possédaient maintenant, tout ce qu'ils _étaient_ à présent, avaient été payé par le sang des tributs.

A ce jour, Tony Stark venant du District 3 et Loki Laufeyson venant du 4 étaient considérés comme les vainqueurs les plus obstinés que les Jeux aient jamais produits. Tony avait tué dix de ses adversaires en les attirants dans des pièges qui les avaient électrocuté (l'arène de son année était un marais, et il avait récupéré une aiguille électrique, donc...), et quand seul lui et un autre type étaient restés, il avait construit une sorte de fronde, avec laquelle il avait chassé l'autre gars.

L'arène de Loki avait été un désert abandonné sans la moindre goutte d'eau. Loki avait tué quinze de ses adversaires et bu leur sang afin de survivre. (Et les gens l'appelaient encore vampire pour ça.)

Certains supposaient qu'ils étaient des meurtriers sans pitié depuis le début, et que c'était la raison de leur victoire. Mais Tony et Loki avaient simplement _survécu_ en jugeant leur vie supérieure à celle des autres Tributs durant quelques semaines.

Et à présent, ils en payaient le prix.

Tony aimait l'électricité depuis qu'il était tout gamin. Mais maintenant qu'il avait tué des gens avec, maintenant qu'il avait acheté sa propre vie et de pareilles richesses qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer sans elle... Maintenant il la craignait. Et c'était la même chose pour Loki qui ne pouvait plus boire de vin rouge, se tenir debout devant le soleil estival ou marcher dans le sable, simplement parce que cela lui rappelait trop les Jeux.

Au moins, ils avaient été autorisés à vivre ensemble.

Ils se rencontrèrent pour la première fois l'année qui suivit la victoire de Loki. Tout deux avaient été désignés comme successeurs à leurs mentors, mais Tony avait été à moitié soul tout le temps de toute façon, parce que ces Tributs étaient des _enfants_, nom de Dieu ! Ils n'étaient pas faits pour _tuer_ et _mourir_. Le Capitole l'aimait toujours (ou en tout cas ils aimaient ses inventions) et Loki le connaissait des émissions qu'ils faisaient régulièrement, pour garder les gens au courant sur la vie de leurs vainqueurs préférés. Et bien entendu, Tony connaissait Loki à cause des Jeux - il les avait regardé de près, peut-être d'avantage encore que les autres, parce qu'il avait vu quelque chose en l'adolescent, quelque chose d'autre que le sang sur ses mains et la peau brûlée par le soleil. Ils s'étaient rencontrés au début pour parler des Jeux. Comment gérer le traumatisme. Comment garder le masque du Tout-va-bien-et-je-suis-le-tueur-des-jeux-que-vous-connaissez-tous.

Trois années de suite ils se retrouvèrent, et une fois l'un de Tribut de Loki gagna (l'arène était une plage, un tronçon d'océan et une plage, bien sûr les Tributs du District 4 avaient les meilleures chances de survivre aux stupides requins mutants et d'attraper du poisson pour ne pas mourir de faim.) La quatrième année de leur petite amitié, c'est à dire celle de la thérapie de groupe contre l'addiction à l'alcool de Tony devenue incontrôlable - sa consommation d'alcool avait bien faillit le tuer. Ce fut un gigantesque scandale, parce que cela se passa durant les Jeux - volant la moitié de l'attention médiatique. Mais c'était important pour eux, pour lui et pour Loki, parce que lorsque Tony se réveilla, Loki était là.

Ils commencèrent à se voir régulièrement, entre les Jeux. Et à un certain moment, Tony réalisa qu'il aimait Loki, pour tout son côté brisé et sa tristesse. Pour sa colère et sa violence. Pour ses larmes et ses rires. (Loki lui dit une fois que c'était Tony qui l'avait fait sourire pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait remporté les Jeux de la Faim.) Et lorsqu'il découvrit que Loki _n'était pas le moins du monde_ _opposé_ à, et bien, que leur amitié passe à l'étape suivante, il le lui demanda.

"N'es-tu pas un peu vieux pour moi ?" avait taquiné Loki, et il avait raison. Tony avait quinze ans lorsqu'il remporta les Jeux de la Faim, et cela c'était passé voilà 22 ans. Loki était encore dans la vingtaine, ce qui leur donnait une décennie d'écart.

"Pourquoi, tu t'en soucies ?" rétorqua Tony.

"Mm, peu m'importe les hommes plus âgés." avait rit Loki - _rit_ ! c'était un si beau son - et accepté la cour de Tony. Dès que les médias eurent vent de leur liaison, elle devint numéro un des sujets du Capitole, ajoutant encore plus de popularité à leur (infâme) renommée de vainqueur. Mais aussi sympa que c'était d'attirer une attention positive pour changer, leur vie privée en souffrit grandement. Ils ne comptaient que très peu d'occasions de se voir, comme quitter son District devait être approuvé par le chef des Pacificateurs de leur District - ce qui prenait une _éternité_.

C'est pourquoi ils avaient décidés de se marier et de faire une demande d'autorisation pour que Loki puisse vivre dans le District 3. (Ce qui avait été une décision assez simple à prendre puisque autant Tony aurait aimé voir la mer, autant les nerfs de Loki souffraient trop de la présence constante des longues et sablonneuses plages ainsi que du soleil éblouissant.) Et tout aurait pu être rose, s'ils... s'ils ne s'étaient pas rappelés l'humanité dont ils manquaient - l'oppression, les morts, les souffrances indépendantes des leurs.

Natasha Romanoff et Clint Barton du District 12 défièrent le Capitole et le forcèrent à accepter deux vainqueurs, ou ils devraient faire sans vainqueur du tout (qui aurait nié le message plein d'espoir du président Titan ?) Ils volèrent la vedette à Tony et Loki en tant que couple de vainqueurs fétiches (ou comme certains les appelaient, les tueurs-fiancés), traversant allègrement la politique du Capitole comme s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un putain de champ de mines. Ensuite bien sûr, tout leur explosa au visage.

Ils avaient été invités dans le palais du Président, à la fin de la tournée de la victoire de Natasha et de Clint. Loki portait un ensemble fait de fourrure blanche qui enserrait se gorge pâle et quelque chose qui ressemblait au vert de la peau d'un serpent sinueux. Tony secoua la traditionnelle queue de pie pré-panemienne et ses gants d'argent qui brillaient comme chargé d'électricité. (Il aimait secrètement comment les gens criaient de surprise lorsqu'il les touchait, comme s'ils s'attendaient à recevoir une décharge électrique.) Lorsqu'une mélodie simple au piano débuta, Tony conduisit Loki sur la piste de danse. Cela aurait pu être une merveilleuse nuit sans le rappel constant et la conversation qu'ils avaient eut au lit la nuit dernière.

"Ils se révoltent." avait dit Loki alors qu'il tressait ses cheveux noir charbon pour la nuit.

"C'est à cause de cette fille, Natasha." répondit Tony, lissant les draps de soie, comptant les gouttes de sang que cela avait coûté.

"La Révolte."

"Une révolution."

Ils ne vinrent pas immédiatement au lit, assis l'un en face de l'autre à la place, les jambes croisées, cœurs grands ouverts.

"Les Jeux ne cesseront jamais." cita Loki, quelque chose que Tony lui avait dit il y a quelques années. "Seulement maintenant... Nos ennemis ne sont pas nos démons personnels. C'est terminé."

Tony hocha de la tête.

"Le Président Titan, les Jeux, les Pacificateurs... le _système_. Panem. "

"Exactement."

Il y avait quelque chose d'étincelant dans les yeux de Loki, un esprit que Tony pensait perdu depuis longtemps. Il avait retenu son attention il y a quelques années, lorsqu'il avait vu Loki boire le sang de ses victimes et déchirer leur thorax pour prendre leur cœur, leurs poumons puis leur foie et leurs reins. (Parfois il l'avait vue la nuit, lorsque Loki se réveillait, des haut-le-cœur à ses souvenirs. Parfois il la voyait après que Loki soit incapable de manger correctement durant des semaines ou commençait à crier en rue parce qu'il y avait des grains semblables à du sable sous ses semelles.)

Alors quand ils rencontrèrent Natasha et Clint, dans des tenues similaire aux leurs (seulement Natasha était un oiseau à la place d'être un serpent), Tony attrapa la jeune femme pour une danse, laissant Loki occuper Clint dans un monologue sur les variétés de poissons disposée sur un plateau du banquet.

"Que voulez-vous ?" demanda immédiatement Natasha.

"Tu sais," dit Tony, ignorant partiellement la question, "Loki et moi avons été très vexés lorsque tu as volé notre numéro. Amants maudits, couple vainqueurs... Quoique nous nous disputons toujours pour savoir qui serait la jeune mariée du tueur. Avec toi et Clint, c'est évidemment _Clint_. Je veux dire, il est la fille dans la relation, pas vrai ?"

Elle sourit à cela, seulement un peu, avant de cesser à nouveau.

"Sérieusement, pourquoi sommes-nous en train de danser ?" pressa-t-elle.

"Ne t'amuses-tu pas?"

"C'est un peu étouffant." admit Natasha d'une voix blanche.

"Ouais, cela sera mieux après, une fois que le Président aura fait son speech." dit Tony nonchalamment, mais il la sentit se raidir dans ses bras. "Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il va dire des émeutes dans les Districts. Loki a entendu des trucs venant du 3, et à la maison dans le 4, il y avait... des perturbations. La semaine dernière je parlais à Steve - Steve Rogers, vainqueur du District 8 - et il m'a parlé de conditions similaires. "

"Où voulez-vous en venir ?" cassa Natasha, "Je n'ai jamais eut l'intention de devenir le symbole d'une révolution."

"Chuut," souffla doucement Tony, regardant les couples danser autour d'eux, mais aucun ne semblait les avoir écoutés. "Je sais. Mais maintenant, cela se produit."

"Venez en au fait, je pense que votre fiancé commence à manquer de poissons sur lesquels discuter."

Tony s'arrêta et serra la main de Natasha, désireux de rencontrer et soutenir son regard.

"Souviens-toi de qui est le véritable ennemi."

Puis il la lâcha et enroula son bras autour de la taille de Loki, traînant son fiancé au loin dans le calme jardin. Ils ne pouvaient pas fuir, aussi ils entendaient encore le discours du Président et le mauvais pressentiment resta.

Il y eut une annonce, peu après la fête. Tout le monde savait bien sûr que les troisièmes jeux de l'expiation approchaient et tout le monde attendait que la grande surprise soit révélée - certains attendaient impatiemment, d'autres attendaient anxieusement.

Loki se déchira dans un cri lorsqu'il entendit que cette année les Tributs seraient moissonnés parmi l'ensemble des vainqueurs passés et Tony parvint à peine à garder sa santé mentale face à la possibilité d'avoir à participer à nouveau aux Jeux, parce qu'il était en _colère_. Parce qu'il savait, _il se souvenait de qui était le véritable ennemi_.

Il était clair que c'était la tentative du Président Titan de supprimer Natasha sans avoir à le faire lui-même. Elle était la seule Tribut femelle que le District 12 ait jamais eut, aussi il était clair que son nom serait tiré. Et bien entendu Clint se porterait volontaire pour être avec elle, le stupide garçon. Puis vint le District 11, puis 10, jusqu'au District 4. Le nom de Loki ne fut pas tiré, mais un type nommé Heimdall Keeper et une fille nommée Gamora Whoberi se portèrent volontaires, le District 4 étant un District de carrière et tout ça. Puis vint le tour du District 3, et le moment où la dame du Capitole tira le nom du Tribut mâle, il su que cela serait lui.

"Et notre Tribut mâle est... Anthony Stark."

Il cligna des yeux, paralysé, et sa seule pensée était que Loki n'était pas là, il était dans son District d'origine pour la Moisson, il ne pourrait pas lui dire adieu, il ne pourrait plus jamais embrasser son amant, il allait mourir et tout aura été fait pour rien.

Mais quelqu'un leva sa main et cria : "Je suis volontaire !", et tout ce que Tony pu faire fut de relâcher un souffle tremblant. Il regarda à sa droite et vit Bruce se tenant à côté. Bruce Banner, qui avait remporté les Jeux des années avant lui.

Mais lorsqu'ils annoncèrent les Tributs du District 3, Ororo Munroe et Bruce Banner, tout le monde leva soudain la main, les trois doigts du milieu tendus - le symbole de l'amour, la compassion et de la colère ; le symbole de la révolution. Tony leva rapidement son propre bras, mais agrippa le coude de Bruce avant qu'on ne l'emmène lui et Ororo.

"Merci." dit-il, et il rajouta : "Souviens-toi de qui est le véritable ennemi."

"Je le ferai." souffla Bruce, puis la porte se ferma.

Le soir, après la moisson, Tony était seul dans son lit, encore raide et paralysé du fait que son nom ait été tiré. Il le pouvait pas dormir évidemment, aussi quand une ombre silencieuse entra dans la chambre, il sourit.

"J'ai eu si peur." murmura Loki, sa voix se brisant. "Je pensais que j'allais te perdre. Je ne peux pas te perdre, Tony. Je me briserai et tomberai sans toi."

Tony enveloppa silencieusement son amant dans ses bras, partageant sa chaleur et la connexion de leurs battements cœur hiératiques jusqu'à ce qu'il soit calmé. Puis il posa un millier de baisers papillon dans les cheveux de Loki, sur son visage, ses épaules, ses bras et sa poitrine, avant de se lover dans la courbe que formait le jeune homme.

"Je gagnerais une centaine de Jeux de la Faim, rien que pour te revenir." dit-il, et tout deux savaient que cela signifiait plus qu'un "je t'aime." Cela signifiait la plus belle et plus terrible des choses en même temps : la dévotion et la volonté de tuer; l'indéfectible loyauté et l'autodestruction.

"Nous aurons à les encadrer, pour entrer dans le cœur du Capitole." murmura Loki tandis que le soleil s'infiltrait déjà à travers les interstices des rideaux. "Il y a des jeux autour des Jeux de la Faim, et nous allons y jouer."

"Non Loki. Nous allons les gagner." chuchota Tony.

* * *

Herm. Ne me frappez pas ! J'ai essayé de soudoyer l'auteur pour demander une suite, mais c'est laissé à notre imagination. Et comme je suis une frustrée de la vie, j'ai demandé si je pouvais m'inspirer de sa fic pour en écrire une plus longue.

Un jour. Peut-être... ferais-je une fic comme celle-ci. *commence déjà à noter des idées*


End file.
